


Spell it out for me

by faIIen_angeI77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creampie, Dominant Erwin Smith, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mild Daddy Kink, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessiveness, Smut, Vaginal Sex, angst if you squint, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faIIen_angeI77/pseuds/faIIen_angeI77
Summary: You find yourself at commander Erwin's office after finishing your tasks for the day. He tells you to leave, but you have other, more exciting plans to put into practice.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Spell it out for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!!! I'm currently very much obsessed with Erwin and I just needed to get this off my system. I hope you love reading this, I love you so much!

“What are you doing here?”

He sighed as he spoke, and by the disappointment in his tone, you could almost believe he was disappointed. _Almost._

“I’ve finished my tasks for the day,” you stated, and you tried your best to sound as innocent as possible… But your devilish grin and the gleam in your eyes betrayed your intentions.

“And that’s a reason for you to come to my office? You should leave.” His voice was cold and strong, the voice of a true leader. He was the commander, after all – the most powerful man in the Survey Corps. When he talked, people obeyed. You wondered if he was always this intimidating, this menacing – or if that was a front he’d learned to put up to earn respect.

But then again…even when he tried to scare you off, he couldn’t. You’ve never been scared of commander Erwin. 

You took a step further.

“I most definitely should.” You conceded, and the way he sat on his seat behind the desk was so high and mighty that you could’ve mistaken him for a king. Or a god. “ _Should_ doesn’t mean I’m going to, though.”

He rolled his eyes, sighing once more. “Don’t give me an attitude. I’m your commander and you’ll do as I say.”

But even as he sat back on his seat behind his detached mask, you could see his expression falter. You noticed him looking you up and down, so discreetly that it might not even have happened at all. But you caught it with sharp eyes, staring intently at him. 

"Then look me in the eyes and give me your order, commander." 

Your tone was a little bit too enticing, and you knew you were torturing him. You could see it written all over the way his jaw immediately clenched and his whole stance tensed, fingers balling up into fists. To any other person, it would've looked like he was just focusing. But not to you - you've learned to pay attention to every little detail in his stupidly pretty face. 

You could feel the struggle lying underneath the neat, carefully built façade, the conflict between doing what he should be doing vs doing what his heart desired most. 

But then, he got up from his seat with an abrupt strength and you lost all faith. Perhaps you were wrong. Perhaps he didn't want you. Perhaps you weren't what his heart desired most. 

He walked towards you, jaw still clenched, and when you two were face to face, him completely towering over you, you almost cowered beneath his intimidating glare. 

"Will it be easier to understand if I'm looking at you like this?" He provoked, voice raw and deep and you could feel the power radiating out of him. His physique was so large and big that it was embarrassing to stand in front of him and try to intimidate him back, but you did it anyway. "You've always had such an attitude... no one can control you or tell you what to do. It's time you be put in your place, don't you think so?" 

You knew you were playing a dangerous game - you weren't allowed to talk to your commander like that. But your craving to be the only one to treat him like this, to talk back to him and test all his boundaries was so much stronger. You loved to pester the shit out of him. 

"It'd be easier for me to understand if you were spelling it out for me with your cock in my mouth, sir." Even as the words were leaving your mouth, you already understood the risqueness in them, and regret instantly filled you as you realized you probably made a mistake. You looked up at him hesitantly, scared that he was going to snap. 

But then the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, and even if it disappeared as promptly as it came, you felt the butterflies in your stomach erupt wildly, twisting and turning your insides upside down in a sudden fit of hope. 

"That mouth of yours will be your demise one day, you brat." _Brat_. The name you profoundly despised yet shamelessly longed for. You watched as he took his hand to your cheek, rubbing his thumb through your lower lip in a painfully slow motion. It was so hard not to melt under his touch - his warm, large hand against your burning hot cheek, and you had to physically remind your knees not to give in. Your mouth immediately parted at his touch. "Look at you, I haven't even touched you and you're so affected already. You want me this baddly?" 

You wanted him more. Much more than he ever understood, so painfully more that it made you want to curl up into a ball and cry. God, you were so stupid. You should have never gotten your feelings into this mess, and you hoped he'd never find out. You hoped he only thought you were just horny and bored. Because if he did find out... 

Survey Corps members couldn’t love – it was known. Your mission was to dedicate your hearts to save humanity, and a relationship would only get in the way of your priorities. You were taught from the very beginning that you could never put your personal emotions in front of your duty, and the commander, most of all, needed to set the example.

It's not like he'd ever even reciprocate your feelings. 

"No," you lied through gritted teeth, avoiding his gaze as a blush crept into your cheeks, and you knew he would’ve been able to detect the lie from a thousand miles away. "Don't think you're all that." 

He chucked, and the sound made your heart skip a beat. "Oh, you don't? How interesting. Because, you see..." His touch against your parted lips became more insistent, and you felt his thumb rub past your lower teeth and slowly getting inside your mouth. You felt it around your tongue and sucked on it, a fire growing on your insides. "I think you do. And I'm more than willing to prove to you how desperate you are for my cock, you slut." 

The degrading nickname made you widen your eyes, and it was so embarrassing that you fucking loved it. You wanted to hear him talk to you more like that, and for that... you'd have to be even more of an annoying brat. 

His thumb pushed in and out of your mouth, his eyes making you fluster at how they focused on you and only you, observing your every move. Your tongue swirled around it eagerly, not being able to help the smile as you did so, looking up at him with flustered cheeks and mischievous eyes. 

You took your hand to his one that was much too away from you for your liking, guiding it into your ass and making him squeeze one of your buttcheeks as you pushed past his remaining detached walls and moved closer to his body, wanting to feel all of him pressed against you. He relinquished in your reaction. 

"I think it's the contrary. You know... I think it's you who's dying to have me moaning your name, commander. Even if you try convincing yourself you don't." 

And with that, you took your hand to his pants, caressing around the area of his bulge but not giving him the satisfaction of touching him there. You could see how hard he was already, and it excited you to no end, even more as you heard him groaning over you. 

Impatient, he took his thumb from your mouth and picked you up, taking you to his desk and propping you on top of it. You hated how easy it was for him to pick you up and carry you around like it's nothing. Once again, you needed to feel him as close to you as possible, so you wrapped your legs around him and pushed him into you, grinding against him as slow as you could without going insane. 

His hands were on your hair, grabbing you with a dazzling strength as he kissed down on you, and you were scared he'd hear your erratic heartbeat as he nibbled on your lower lip and kissed you senseless. Once his tongue was on yours, incessantly exploring your mouth, you pressed harder against his growing erection, feeling yourself lose control already. His intoxicating taste suffocated your thoughts, making you moan against his mouth. 

His mouth left yours and, even if it made a helpless whimper escape you as a complaint, it soon ceased when his hot tongue met your neck, sucking on it incessantly. A moan left your mouth and you hated yourself for being so sensitive. 

He pressed his clothed erection against you with more need, and you forced yourself to get recomposed and slow your grinding motion to the point where it made you as frustrated as him. 

His breath was on your ear, hot and slightly panting when he spoke. "You're going to regret this teasing." 

You chuckled. "What're you going to do about it, commander?" You breathed out, trying to control your panting. 

He got away from you enough to look at you in a way that screamed danger. “I’m going to fuck that attitude out of you, you whore." 

You gulped as he dragged out every haunting syllable, feeling your knees grow weak. Swiftly, he untied your shoes and undressed your pants so he could finally have access to your panties. The way he stared down at you with his intense blue gaze made the hairs in your arms chill up.

His fingers brushed against your panties and you gasped. You felt your cheeks violently heating up and you figured you probably looked like a tomato by now when you, and worst - him, too -, realized how soaked you were. 

The motherfucker had the audacity to give you a smug smirk. 

"Look how wet you are already... You're a live wire, aren't you?" He was so proud of himself, so arrogant and conceited that it angered you to no end. "How long have you been like this?" 

"S-since morning," you admitted, eyes set on his uniform. "Since you were explaining our next mission in the training grounds." 

"Oh?" His eyes lit up in unmistakable lust that had you shivering. "You were thinking those dirty thoughts even then?" His fingers put your panties to the side and you felt them against your bare clit, clouding your thoughts as you pressed into him. "I need to make you pay for being so insubordinate." 

You couldn't form incoherent thoughts anymore. All that you knew was you wanted him inside of you, you'd been itching for it so much and he was the only person in this whole world who could scratch the need in you. 

"Tell me what you want, slut." 

You sobbed, trying to press yourself more against him, but he took his finger away just enough to have you crying out. 

"Use your words." He ordered. 

You moaned, taking your hands to his neck to push him close to kiss him. "I w-want-" you moaned in between sloppy kisses, all logic failing you. You tried again. "Want you, hm, inside of me. Fuck me, commander." 

Your answer had him licking his lips. He looked at you through half-lidded eyes and suddenly his fingers were inside you, opening you up for him. As your held your knees out for him to get better access to you, you took your fingers to the base of the white shirt of his uniform so he'd get the memo, bucking your hips into him. 

He understood what you meant and took his fingers out of you to take his clothes off, and you watched through a hazy stare as he undressed. You took the rest of your clothing off, skin bare against the warm air. When you caught sight of his strong, muscular body, you took your fingers to your clit and began rubbing, eyes set on his. It was unfair that a man could be built like that.

And then he freed his cock from his boxers and you instinctively bit your lip. It was so big and hard and there was pre-cum coating it already and it was intimidating yet exciting knowing it'd all be inside of you. You wanted to take it into your mouth and suck it till your mouth was numb, but most of all, you wanted it inside of you, so that'd have to wait. 

"Such an impatient little whore." He took in the sight of you and then, effortlessly picked you up and turned you how he wanted, bending you over across the desk. 

"Erwin.." You let out, slightly lifting your butt to show your need. He placed his cock on your entrance and you could feel your fucking heartbeat coming from it, breath catching in your throat. 

Much to your agony, he was a man of patience, and he took his time to get fully inside of you despite your desperate whimpers. When he finally did, he slid his hands to your waist, pulling you closer to him, and you melted into his embrace as he began thrusting in and out of you. 

He was so big it was painful, but you craved this pain. His cock slid so easily in and out of your wet walls, like it was meant to be there. You threw your head back as he thrust into you, faster and faster and _faster_ each time, trying your best not to make too much noise. You didn't want anyone hearing you both... but the thought of being caught was so taboo and terrifying that it turned you on even more, feeling adrenaline rush down your spine. 

He began pounding into you and you could hear the lewd slapping noises as he thrust in and out. You gave in, letting your head fall on the desk and looking for something, _anything_ to grab onto with your hands to gain any balance. But you soon felt his hand tightly grabbing yours and pinning them to your back, making you feel helpless under his strong hold. 

"How does it feel?" He asked, and his voice was so husky that it was in all means criminal.

You couldn't even answer, all you could do was moan. You could practically feel him smirking against your ear, breathing heavily against it, and when he began licking and nibbling at your earlobe, you were so sensitive you wanted to cry. 

"You're mine." He whispered, and you could barely process what he was even saying. "I want them all listening to you screaming my name so they'll know who you belong to." 

You couldn't register what was going on. Having him inside of you after spending hours fantasizing about him was already overwhelming, but having him say you're _his_? Your brain was surely malfunctioning, and you were surely mishearing him. So you settled for moaning _commander_ as if it was a cry for help. 

His cock was too big and it filled you completely, hitting hard against your favorite spot that had you rolling your eyes with desire.

He liked to push you over the edge, though, so he pulled out, making you look back at him like he was insane. He chuckled, turning you over to face him again. 

Your bodies pressed against each other were burning hot and there was sweat beginning to collect on your foreheads. 

He took a moment to just stare at your fucked-up state and meeting his eyes was too hard, knowing you unquestionably looked like a mess. You felt his hand dropping to your chin and lifting it up so your eyes would meet his. "Look into my eyes as I fuck you." 

You felt your pussy throbbing at the command, obeying, wrapping your legs around his waist. 

He began viciously pounding into you and you took your hand to his hair, absent-mindedly playing with it as your foreheads touched and you gazed into each other's lustful eyes. You opened your mouth so he could kiss you again, and his taste felt like home. You hated yourself for thinking that, but you were so gone already that tears were piling in your eyes, and your vision blurred. He was hitting a spot so deep that you feared not being able to walk afterwards. He took a hand to your clit and began rubbing in a way that made your feet curl up, and you began moaning so loudly that you took a hand to your mouth and tried muffling your noises. 

"No," he ordered, taking his hand from your clit to your hand, taking it away from your mouth. "I wanna hear you _fucking scream_ , have I not been clear enough?" And then, he took your mouth to your throat and pressed. 

His demanding tone made your insides turn into jelly and you felt yourself speaking without even thinking. "Yes, daddy." 

Your eyes widened at your own words, but a fire lit inside his blue ones and he began fucking you senseless. You were a mess of groaning and moaning and you couldn't even tell who was being the messiest and at this point, and it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was throbbing inside of you while you swallowed each other's noises in wet and salty kisses. 

His name was like a prayer in your lips, with his choking depriving you of your senses just enough for everything to feel muddled and overwhelming, heightening your other senses as you heard him tell you how good you felt around his cock. How pretty you were. How you were taking him like such a good girl. How you were _his_ and his only. 

He took his fingers back to your clit and began rubbing, and you knew you were close to coming. He was close to coming, too, you could tell by how disheveled he was. He was always so perfect all the goddamn time, and knowing you were the only one who got to see him in this fucked-out state was heavenly.

"Fuck," he moaned. "I'm going to come."

"Inside of me," you begged. "Please. Want you to fill me up." 

Hearing you say that made him all the more closer, and all you could do was anticipate the moment he was coming inside of you. You wanted to feel him; all of him.

That thought rushed a high down your spine and your knees gave in and your hips convulsed against the fullness of his cock as you came, seeing stars during your orgams, crying out his name and feeling your entire self tremble. 

He was soon coming too, coating your walls and you never wanted him to pull out. If you could be like this forever, you would; this was the best feeling in the world and when you came down from the high and were both panting and heavily breathing against each other's hot, sticky bodies, it struck you how easily he'd be able to read in your face how in love with him you were. 

But how could you not be? You were doomed from the first moment his eyes set on you when you first were still living on the underground, and your fate was decided the first time he kissed you under the moonlight after a mission that got you both almost killed, and all the other countless nights when you stumbled your way to each other's embrace. You were a member of the Survey Corps and you couldn't love, but every time you both tried to get away and break the connection,you always found your way back. 

He began dropping little kisses on your whole face - your mouth, your cheeks, your nose, your chin, your forehead. This… this was the Erwin only you got to see. The real Erwin, the good, protecting, loving asshole, not the mask of the cold commander.

“Daddy, uh?” He panted. “That goes into the list of things we’ll need to explore.”

You were absolutely mortified at remembering that. “Shut up!” And then you remember something, something that you weren’t sure had really happened but you needed to know either way. “I just got carried away. Like you with, uh, saying I’m yours and all that.”

You stared expectantly at his reaction. You observed him as he directed you a grave look, afraid you were going to hear something that would crush your heart into a million pieces.

“I wasn’t getting carried away. I was perfectly aware of what I was saying.”

Your eyes widened and your heartbeat grew erratic, and you weren’t sure you were understanding. “What?”

There were a million emotions conficting in his expression, and he looked so pained that it confused you to no end. “Do you remember the first time we kissed?” He said, after a moment of silence.

You furrowed your brows. “We were on a mission outside the walls to capture a titan for Hanji. She’d been begging for a chance like that for a long time. You put me in your squad, I don’t know why. I was still very much inexperienced and nowhere near the level of the other members. Levi’s friends died and he lost it. I almost died, too. But you saved me at the last moment from becoming titan’s food… I’d never seen you so mad. You cut through his weak point and you kept on slicing through him even after that, until he evaporated. It was nighttime by then, and you decided it was safer for all of us to camp there while the titans were frozen. Everyone was too wounded and exhausted and needed some rest. And then…”

“Go on.” He encouraged. He listened to you as if your words were the only thing in the world worth listening to.

You took a deep breath. “I needed to get away from everything so I walked up a hill and just sat there in the grass, looking up at the moon. And then you were there, too, and I got up. I was so embarassed. I didn’t know how to act around you and wasn’t sure of what to do, but you walked up to me anyway. I was expecting you to break into a moral lesson and talk about how this is what we signed up for and that I shouldn’t let myself get affected, but… you didn’t.

You… told me you were glad I was alive. I told you that was all because you saved me from that titan, and you said you did what was necessary. I asked you why you kept attacking it even after you were sure you killed it, but you didn’t answer. You stared at the moon. I told you I’d never a moonlight so beautiful, and… that I was happy you were the one I was seeing it with. And then you looked at me and suddenly your lips were on mine.”

“Yeah, I had been wanting to do that for a long time. Ever since I found you on the underground under Levi’s wing.”

A hope filled inside of you upon hearing that. You’d wanted that too, even with his knife across your throat when he threatened to kill you if you acted up. “Don’t interrupt me, asshole. Anyway. We just stood there and kissed, holding each other. I don’t know how long we did that for, but I was very annoyed that you weren’t trying to fuck me raw right then and there.” You smirked mischeviously. He was going to speak up but you interrupted him, holding up a finger to his lips. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up? When you finally broke the kiss, you didn’t say anything. You just turned and left, leaving me there not knowing what the fuck had just happened.”

“I was scared shitless. I couldn’t believe what I just did.”

“Yeah, me neither. Still, what a gentleman’s move, asshole.”

He chuckled. “And you still wonder why I chose you to be on my squad?”

You gave him a dumbfounded look. “Yes.”

“It was your first time outside the walls. I didn’t want to lose sight of you in case you got in trouble. I needed to protect you.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Perhaps it’s the fact you’re an insufferable brat who doesn’t think and just does. Perhaps I just needed to understand why you were so bold and intent on challenging me, the only person who didn’t fear me but treated me as an equal. Perhaps it was that I prefered to fuck the whole mission up than to lose you.”

“What… are you saying?” You hung on tightly onto every word he spoke, and you needed more. You didn’t understand.

“Do you still have no idea where I’m going with this?” He questioned, puzzled. “How blind can you be?”

You narrowed your eyes, suspicious. “You either spell it out for me or you just shut the fuck up.”

“I love you. Is that clear enough?”

You froze. He started laughing at your misery, and all you could do was watch with your mouth parted open like an idiot.

“Did I break you? Please say something. Don’t you faint on me.”

You didn’t know what to do. Your last remaining braincells had officially called it quits and you were left speechless, trying your best not to break into tears. You failed, though. You felt your vision blurry as you looked him dead in the eyes. You needed him to understand what you couldn’t put into words quite yet, so you were going to express it in the best way you could for now.

“Why… are you getting on your knees?”

“Didn’t I tell you earlier? It’d be easier for me to understand if you to spell it out for me with your cock in my mouth, Erwin Smith.”

**Author's Note:**

> this literally made me emo not gonna lie, I wasn't going to make it so emotional at the end but it's impossible not to fall in love with Erwin. I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
